Emotion
by spacemonkey69
Summary: In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotions taking me over. Drabble CM please read and review


Ah, the tried and true formula of Monica leaving Chandler for Richard...when you need Chandler to cry, or feel pain, just revert to that! Great! Anyway, enough of that...this story came about when I was listening to a song...you may have guessed what song. Yeah, 'Emotion' by...well, Bee Gees, but I was listening to the Destiny's Child version. That song is so beautiful and heartfelt and has some of my fave lyrics ever 'in the words of a broken heart its just emotion' Poetic and heartbreaking...and I knew I had to use them! So this is what I came up with...I dont know how good it is, I didnt even read it through! But please read and review and tell me whether or not it is good! Love you all, goodnight!

I do not own friends/actors/characters/Bee Gees/Destiny's Child, but I do own the song Emotion!_

* * *

_

_It's over and done_

Never one to cry, he hadn't shed a tear.

He wouldn't allow it; not in front of her.  
It wasn't him, he wasn't a crier.

He was dead inside, and he hadn't cried.

He hadn't showed her what was inside; she couldn't see how much her words hurt him.

_You'll never see me fall apart_

Gone, out the door.

Away from him. Left with words of sorrow, words of apology, words of cruelty.

Away from him, and into the arms of another.

Left him, in what had once been their room. The room where they had slept and loved, under the confines of perfection.

The air, once free with happiness, now suffocated him with loneliness. Her pillow, once with her raven hair pooled on top, was now uncovered and quickly losing her scent.

Never one to cry, he hadn't shed a tear.

Not until she had left; walked out the door and into the arms of her precious eye doctor.

He had waited till then, lay his head on her pillow and inhaled her scent.

Never one to cry, he had opened the gates; he had broken his barriers. But he had a good reason.

_In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions taking me over_

Tears soaking into the pillow, he had been caught up in sorrow, and fallen apart. But she hadn't seen it; she could never see him hurting.

In the arms of her eye doctor, she probably wouldn't care. In the arms of Richard, she had probably forgotten all about him.

She had loved him once, he was sure. She had loved him, although never as much as he had loved her. It wasn't possible to love someone that much. She had known how much he needed her.

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

He needed her; she was his shining star. But she had found her shining star once more, and he had lost her.

He cried a river, then sobered quickly with the appearance of his friends. Hiding the tear stained pillow, the pillow that was filled with her scent.

Never one to cry, he had hid his pain from them.

_But the heartache lives on inside_

They couldn't see his pain; his heart ache. He was afraid to show it to them. Afraid to show them his broken heart, although they could probably see it clearly; through his eyes. But he had an excuse prepared in case they asked. Emotions taking over; difficult to fight, almost impossible to hide. His broken heart was controlling him, spreading his emotions like wildfire.

Never one to cry, he had hidden them deftly, hiding under the illusion that he was fine. Hiding under the illusion that he didn't need her. Hiding under the illusion that heartache wasn't strong beneath his skin; his emotions at the surface always.

Hiding away from the world, just like the tear stained pillow that hid in the closet, her scent all but gone now.

Never one to cry, he had hid his tears from the world, showing them only to the confines of their room. Of his room. The room, once so filled with love, now filled only with emotion. She had known how much he had loved her. She had known how much he needed her.

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

But in the words of a broken heart, she had still ripped him apart. In the words of a broken heart, he had pulled his emotions to the surface.

Now he slept alone in their bed, tears staining his own pillow. Now he slept, with no one to kiss goodnight.

Now he slept, with only his emotions to keep him company.

_Goodnight_


End file.
